hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardware Store Hitler
Hardware Store Hitler is a parody by RBC56. It is a spiritual successor to his earlier parody, Dollar Store Hitler, and also marked his return to Unterganging after a two year hiatus. Story The parody begins with a shot of the Earth, before it starts zooming in on Europe, Berlin, and eventually the bunker. The generals begin discussing about how Hitler has been inactive for some time, and how the bunker has become quite boring without his presence. Fegelein then speaks up, and starts telling the story of why Hitler has been gone for so long. As a flashback, Traudl walks into Hitler's office, picking up a folder. As she is leaving, however, she notices the Führer watching Lexi Belle on his TV. The flashback ends as Traudl walks out of the room. Jodl expresses his disbelief about this story. In Hitler’s room, Hitler begins to think about how he attended, and graduated from an academy, and how two years later, he's got nothing from it. He reflects about how his inactivity may be the cause, but at least he isn't a drug addict like his sister. He finally comes up with a solution for the fact that nothing turns out the way it should, and he calls a meeting. Hitler explains that he has accepted the fate of a loser who's going broke, and he needs a new job to replace the Dollar Store job he had. Jodl asks Hitler where he's going to get his new job, and Hitler points to the Hardware Store he intends to work at. At the Hardware Store, Hitler asks the store’s manager (who resembles Fegelein) about the job interview. At said job interview, Hitler says that he doesn't care about the store nor does he have knowledge on tools; he only wants the job for the money. Despite not having any skills, he's hired regardless. Hitler is put to work on the worst job ever, the cashier. A costumer, who resembles Krebs walks up wanting to check out, and Hitler scans his items, before asking, "Is that all?" The costumer replies, wanting a propane tank, so Hitler pages lot guy Amratpal Jodl, who in turn pages another lot guy (who resembles Göring), informing him he has a propane customer. Later, as Hitler is checking out another costumer who resembles Burgdorf, the latter begins yelling at Hitler, saying the item is wrongly priced. Hitler disagrees, saying the price is correct and "clear as crystal." The costumer argues that the item was 50% off on the shelf, and yells at Hitler to fix it, to which he replies to "Get the hell away from him." The costumer walks away, complaining about the customer service. Hitler starts thinking about how much this job sucks, but also about how he can entertain himself with the small things, as he falsely pages a lot guy for a propane tank. Hitler is called to the office, where he is presented with a customer complaint filed against him. He is threatened with termination if it happens again, to which Hitler responds with a request to be taken off the register. The manager tells Hitler that he cannot fulfill that request, as his job title is cashier, but at best he can move Hitler to self-checkout. At self-checkout, Hitler begins contemplating about how much better self-checkout will be, as all he has to do is stand around and watch the customers check themselves out. A costumer who resembles Günsche walks up, asking Hitler if he can check him out here. Hitler asks if he can read the self-checkout sign, and tells him to check himself out. A second costumer who resembles Goebbels asks Hitler if he can he helped, to which Hitler gets angry and tells him to read the sign. The costumer begins to cry, and says that Hitler didn't have to be so rude, before walking away. A third costumer, who resembles Himmler, walks up and expresses his opinions on not liking self-checkout, due to it taking people's jobs away. Hitler gets angry and yells at the customer to not use it if he doesn't like it. Right as Hitler finishes ranting, the manager walks up behind him, ordering Hitler out of his store. The parody ends with the Göring-lookalike lot guy still standing at the propane tanks, before coming to the realization that Hitler might be making false propane calls. Setting ;The Bunker :The setting for the first part for the video, where Hitler lives, and announces his plan to work at the Hardware Store. ;The Hardware Store :The Hardware Store, which looks to be based off of Home Depot (but is not Home Depot). Run by a Fegelein-lookalike manager, Hitler works here as a cashier, but quickly loses his job due to the "stupidity" of the customers. Characters *Adolf Hitler - The main character of the parody. Gets a job at the Hardware Store but loses it soon after due to his anger problem. *Hermann Fegelein lookalike - The manager of the Hardware Store. He is the one who gives Dolfy the job at the store. He is also the one who redesignates Dolfy to self-checkout, and in the end the one who fires him. *Amratpal Jodl - Lot guy that works at the Hardware Store. He also won "Employee of the Month" as shown in the background scenes of the store's office. *Hermann Göring lookalike - Second lot guy that works at the Hardware Store. *Krebs, Burgdorf, Günsche, Goebbels, and Himmler lookalikes - Customers who are shopping at the Hardware Store. Awards Hardware Store Hitler won February 2016’s Parody of the Month, as well as Best FX and Best Story-based Parody in the Unterganger Awards of that month. It also won RBC56 the Unterganger of the Month award. It was later voted as 2016's Parody of the Year. Gallery Hitler and Lexi Belle.PNG|Hitler watching some Lexi Belle. Hitler debates his failures in life.PNG|Hitler contemplating the failures of his life. Dolfy's back party.PNG|The party thrown by the bunker to celebrate Dolfy's return. Where is the Hardware Store.PNG|Hitler is about to point to where in Berlin the Hardware Store is. The Hardware Store.PNG|The Hardware Store. Hardware Store Manager.PNG|The Hardware Store's manager. Hitler is a cashier again.PNG|Hitler works the till again. Jodl lot guy.PNG|Amratpal Jodl the Lot Guy reporting to a page. Lot Guy Goring outside.PNG|The Goring look-alike Lot Guy stands outside, waiting for the non-existent propane customer that Hitler sent in a propane tank request for. Hitler at Self-Checkout.PNG|Hitler works the Self-Checkout. Category:Parodies Category:Parody of the Month